Ava Fenderson
Joseph Fenderson |siblings = Luna Fenderson Jai Fenderson Penelope Fenderson |maritalstatus = Single |trait1 = Vegetarian |trait2 = Athletic |trait3 = Evil |trait4 = Friendly |music = Spooky |food = Hamburger |color = Black |hair = |eye = |skin2 = Medium |body = Thin |neighbor = Lucky Palms|eye2 = Grey|hair2 = Black|school = Brittlebush Academy|trait5 = Daredevil|sign = Leo}} Ava Fenderson is the fourth and final child of Joseph and Justine Fenderson in The Sims 3 Generations LP. Her siblings are Luna, Penelope and Jai. Biography As the only child to resemble Joseph, Ava is a daddy's girl. Despite that Penelope was originally thought to be the black sheep of the Fendersons, Ava was quick to assume said role with her crazy style and rebellious attitude. Lifesimmer finds Ava extraordinarily gorgeous and exclaims that she is very unlike her other Sims. Season 1 Ava was conceived in a tent in France and born in Part 39; Lifesimmer forgot to mention her birth in the overview at the end of the part. Ava mostly learned her toddler skills from her father. She grew up into a Child in Part 40. Due to the age difference between she and her siblings they tended not to cross paths too often; there was one instance where the entire family was hanging out together and Ava opted not to be with them. When it came to decorating her bedroom, Ava's style clashed terribly with Justine's. Ava was a very edgy Sim with dyed hair and a "punk" feel to her outfits. She was a Teen by the end of the LP. Season 2 Ava is seen at her niece Kendra's birthday party in Part 4 and at the feast party in Part 5. She reappears in Part 8, when attendings Isaac and Lindy's birthday party. She then becomes a Young Adult. Throughout the course of the LP, Ava is frequently forgotten by Lifesimmer when she talks about the Fenderson kids. Ava attends the Lucky Palms Community College with Lindy and Isaac, and ages up into an Adult shortly after. Season 3 Ava, still an Adult, lives in Maple Cove. It is likely that she shares a house with Luna and Snuggles. The Sims 3 Pets LP Ava cameos in The Sims 3 Pets LP. She is sometimes seen getting rescued from fires by Andy Waters. Trivia *Ava was compared to the socialite and real life celebrity Kylie Jenner by many viewers, in terms of looks, with which Lifesimmer agreed. *Ava has never had a romantic interest. *Neither she or Luna have had children. BabyAva.PNG|Ava as a Toddler Avaf.png|Ava with her parents Ava-fenderson.png|Ava as a Teen Category:Sims Category:Evil Sims Category:Vegetarian Sims Category:Friendly Sims Category:Athletic Sims Category:Leo Sims Category:Female Sims Category:The Sims 3 Generations LP Sims Category:The Sims 3 Category:Sims who work in the grocery store clerk career Category:Sims who love black Category:Sims who love spooky music Category:Sims who love hamburger Category:Thin Sims Category:Black-haired Sims Category:Light-skinned Sims Category:Grey-eyed Sims Category:Single Sims Category:Sims from Lucky Palms Category:The Sims 3 Generations LP (Season 2) Sims